Smithing Sunshine
by TabbyCatCreations
Summary: DOS Fanfiction. OC SI of an OC SI! She died but apparently death is just the beginning of another journey. Rated M for language, so yeah, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to my oc si of an oc si! *distant cheering* Yes, you read that right, now moving on. If you haven't read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen go read it right now, stop what you're doing, go! Alright now that everyone is all caught up with everyone else, let's begin. Background info, I'm going to pretend that we're a few years down the road, meaning that currently we're at 100 chapters of DOS, but when my character is brought into this world there will have been even more chapters of DOS! So things that my character has gone through I am currently trying to achieve. I'm still in college, I'm not even 21 yet, so timey-wimey-wibbly-wobbly things will occur. Lastly, thank you my Silver Queen for letting me publish this fanfiction and for getting back to me quickly, you are a diamond!

P.S. This update is brought to you by Yesteryear's Killer Liner! Thank you for betaing, you're a peach and a half!

* * *

'I~n Midwest US, born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days, chillin' out maxin', relaxin' all cool and shootin' some pictures outside my school. When some thug, who was up to no good started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. With one small knife I was murdered, and dropped through the cogs to the village Konohagakure.' Hmm, it's gonna need a little work, but look at that humor and a small introduction wrapped up in one big red bow! Ha! No wonder the prince was so fresh.

"KAMEYO-CHAN! Wake up! Time to get to work!" yelled "father'– this life's, anyway. And now I've got to think up the rest of how I would fit into the Fresh Prince rap. At least it'll keep me occupied today. "Now!" Oh yeah... it's ass-crack o'clock.

I somewhat roll, somewhat fall out of bed and into the cold embrace of the ground. A small ugh passes my lips, but no one to hear it, thankfully. Damn, the blankets fall on top of me; now I'll never get up. Oh well. My eyelids sag and 90s rap music plays through my brain until a set of heavy footfalls come towards my door, though the smell of burning charcoal and the taste of it or steel is a dead giveaway of who is there. I burrow in tighter, when my door opens.

"Kameyo-chan! Ko! Time to get up! The smithy will be opening soon. Ko?" There was a pause as he probably doesn't see me or my sheets. A few hesitant steps in and suddenly I was being crushed.

"Owww!" came the holler from my throat. "Kae~de! That kills people, Kae~de!" I wriggle around, trying to escape, to no avail.

"Ko, call me daddy and give me a big hug and I'll release you," was his smug reply. He's always trying to get me to say that! Damn it, like hell I'll call him that! Even if he's sorta cute like this. His arms wrap around me like a boa constrictor, and lordy do I want to break free, partly because it hurt but mostly because skin contact usually makes me want to gag. So I go boneless and stop breathing. I was yanked out from under him and free to stand up and dash down the hall, down the stairs, and to the breakfast table, before he could do much more than chase. With a large breath I feel much less like making my insides outsides.

I was a giddy child whose laughter could thaw a frozen heart. Kaede, or father, was smiling along with me even though he looks a little hurt. He stood in front of the stove and cracks an egg for me, sunny side up just the way I like it.

"So, princess, are you ready for a great day at the smithy with me? Today's the day Ito Ryo comes to work for daddy," he looks over at me. He knows how I feel about new people; I would rather choke on a dumpling... but he needs all the help he can get, because I'm only four, my mother is dead, and Konoha always needs metal work completed. He's getting an assistant in the shop who's about seven or eight and will learn the craft and help around the shop. Which would have been my job, but I'm still way too young for it. Though I still get to sit in and watch him, in a chair jail that keeps me from wandering around or a small cell where I can walk around like a caged animal. Truly it is barbaric. And he wonders why I won't call him daddy. The smithy as a whole on the other hand, much more interesting and strangely still. Just the air (or is it the chakra in the air?) feels much more calming, feels warm and inviting, makes me feel at peace.

I merely look out the window in response to his stupid question. Damn Ryo... wait this is Japanese his last name is Ito... right. Damn Ito will probably also treat me like a child when I'm a goddamn 20 something woman (trapped in a four year old body, but that's beside the point). And he'll probably take me away from my right to own this shop, not that I really want it … well it could be cool. Fuck him though.

"Breakfast is served, princess," Kaede places the egg, rice, and tofu in front of me, but just out of reach, and boy do I reach. "Now princess, you'll be nice to Ito, right? And when today's over, if you've behaved, I'll take you to get dango at Minami's!"

I pouted, but gave in, if I act more reluctant, he's more likely to follow through. Breakfast is pushed in front of me along with a set of chopsticks, which are held together at the top to help my pudgy child's fingers. Kaede smiles and kisses my cheek before heading back to the stove. Yay dango!

After we ate, I got dressed (without his help; like a big girl, thank you very much!) and brushed my teeth and while heading downstairs I was literally picked up by Kaede, thrown onto his shoulders and carried to the smithy. We live right next to his work, which makes the commute almost non-existent. But we hit traffic when a small boy was waiting in front of the shop, blocking the route. I glared hard, stupid kid.

"Good morning Kushikimeka-sama and Kushikimeka-san, I'm Ito Ryo," he bowed low, until he was an ant my Kaede could have smooshed. His shaggy hair is a dark russet color that's pulled in a low ponytail and his eyes are a dark grey. His posture is perfect along with his speech and manners. Ugh, I want to slap him. He smells of sawdust and tastes of bark, but considering his dry look, it suits him well.

"Good morning, Ito-kun. You can drop the sama from that greeting and this is my daughter, Kameyo-chan. Shall we head in and begin?" I could feel my Kaede smile and nod and lean in to open the door, but I couldn't feel my heart, because it left when Ito-kun showed up. I was placed in my pigpen with the usual coloring books and stuffed animals and blankets and the like, but this time I don't play; I only watch as Ito takes over my Kaede's time and life. Not even the air could pacify me much.

I remember when it happened, the blackness and then the light. I remember the screaming and crying that was mostly me. The fact that I couldn't understand anyone, that everything was one thing or another, but I didn't know what was what. The fact that I was being carried was worrisome, that I was being rocked and patted freaky. But the worst was that I couldn't breathe, that I was being drowned, like being water boarded. "Fuck! What is this damn torture?" I breathed out, and it lessened slightly. It was the odorless chakra in the air that is reminiscent of water. I grew accustomed to the feeling and would come to ignore it, but using my chakra to soften the effects later helped the best.

Something inside of me wiggled and slid around, something slick and slimy (I later realized it was my chakra, that due to some, issues, felt more disgusting than other people's) slithered in my chest. It hurt and I wanted to throw it up, and lord did I try. I was taken back to the hospital and since no one had seen something like this before they made a new label and wrote "Chakra Hypersensitive" on it. My poor parental unit, I was just awful. I cried all the time and threw up constantly. I got better as I got older and more used to it, but I was always aware of it, and nauseous.

My mother, Nao, had been very patient. She had been a ninja before having me, a damn fine one at that. I took my first steps toward her, said her name first, and smiled most when she was around. I got her sandy blonde hair and small frame, but got my green eyes from Kaede. She always read to me and taught me how to hide really well, though in the form of hide and seek and games. While Kaede was working, she and I played. It's no wonder that I've been cold to him.

During a trip out when I was about one, I realized that this was a different place, a different world. People wore different clothes, acted differently, and most importantly the headband protectors were all signs that I was in the Naruto Universe. Weirdest of them all though, Minato-sama was still around. Sure I only saw him once or twice, but Kushina-sama was harder to miss. So I was born before Naruto, but by how much only time could tell.

I learned to play with the slimy black thing in my chest and to feel other people's chakra as well. Nao felt like flower petals smooth and delicate, but more importantly she smelt of perfume and tasted like apples. Kaede? A hot coal, radiating heat like a furnace. Together it was very soothing and relaxing, like a heating blanket that I would never leave. The first time I tried to direct the black stuff, it just sat there and wouldn't move for anything. To be fair, there wasn't much to move anyway. When I was about two I tripped, and I felt it slink up my arm and to my hand, so that when I fell it didn't hurt. From there on my chakra would work its way to my knees or even my feet because I needed it to correct my balance or not bleed out onto the floor. I learned to stick my clothes onto myself with it or anything that was within reach. It took time and a lot of my chakra, but I could only get better. For the most part though, I merely slept and ate, even if my dreams were nightmares. Dying of non-natural causes and reborn will do that to you.

When it was nearing the end of my third year, the Kyuubi attack happened. The presence slid into my being and I woke with a chill. It terrified me, made me realize I was insignificant, that I could die, again, and nobody would even care. It attacked right by our home and even though my mother was off duty, she told Kaede to take me and run. She stood behind and fought. The last thing I remember of her was her chakra seeping into my system to encourage and calm me. I didn't cry the entire night, waiting for her to come back, too scared to move without her. Kaede held me so close and so tight I almost called him daddy right then, had I not been so scared.

But more than all this, I remember my other life the one where I lived in America, spoke English, ate cheeseburgers and fries, did little more than was necessary and got by just fine. Where war and fighting took place on the other side of the globe and that the only people who died, died because of illness or old age, not from some giant-ass monster who broke free of a nice woman and decided to rage destroy everything in sight, including my mom. I only read about that crap in mangas or watched in an anime or tv show. Damn it, I was a person before everything went to hell. Before I died. Before this fucking bull.

Though that wasn't all that pretty either. I just wouldn't want any of my precious people to feel that. The cold hand of death. Especially not Nao. She reminded me of my mom, well my first one. I loved her and she loved me.

I barely spoke before the attack, but after the attack, I was even more of a ghost. At first it was so that I wouldn't be caught knowing things that I shouldn't or progressing too fast. And partly because I was depressed and distrusting of anything and everything. After, it was more of the later and less of the former. I didn't trust that Kaede would always be there, that the Kyuubi would never break free again, or that I was safe within the village walls. Now I didn't trust that Ryo would help Kaede or wouldn't come between him and me. Trusting him or anyone else is just the hardest thing when the entire world is probably someone's imagination and I've already loved and lost probably fictional characters.

I glared at him, harder than I have ever glared at anything. He wasted no time in doing as Kaede said, cleaning up the shop, tending to the fire, bringing me food, running to other stores for supplies or to take orders, running the shop, or whatever else Kaede asked of him. I fall asleep somewhere between one blink and another and I was back in Michigan. That night clear in my mind. Him, coming out of nowhere, me screaming, me dying.

I woke to smaller hands than I was used to holding me and the taste of sawdust in my mouth. I pushed at their chest to get away and found myself free.

"Are you ok, Kushikimeka-chan?" a boy asked. I looked to see Ito's worried face and the smithy empty. Wiping at my cheeks, the tears a mark of my nightmare, I nodded curtly. Time to play the four year old. Ito looked lost and confused, same bro.

"Where's Kaede?" I asked quietly.

"Delivering some important equipment. It's just you and me right now," he stood and stepped over the gate. "Would you like a snack?"

"No, I want Kaede!" my voice gained volume and I gave the best pouty face I could muster, pushing away at my chakra, which swept through my body to calm me down.

"I told you, he isn't here right now, but he'll be back soon. Are you sure you don't want a snack?" he stood by the cabinet and opens it to have a look through. The bell rings as a man walks through. Tall ninja with spiky hair in a ponytail with a goatee and two scars above and below his eye and a jounin vest covering his torso and the laziest slouch I've ever seen. It had to be Shikaku. I've seen him here before, a nice guy who would rather be playing a game of shogi. This time however, two bundles of joy were with him.

Wait, two? I thought in cannon he only had a son? Shika… Shikamaru? Hmmm, then who's the other one? As he comes in, he sets them both into my pen and crouches down to talk to me.

"Hey there Kameyo-chan, how are you?" his chakra feels like velvet ribbon soft and ever rolling around something.

"Kaede isn't here," I said matter of factly.

"Oh?' he barely asked.

"Who are they?" I asked, slightly annoyed that others were in my space.

He hid his smirk well from a four year old, but I'm not that naive. "My twins, Shikamaru and Shikako. Can you say hello?"

I patted their heads, carefully. "Welcome to the pen, Shikas." Ha, it almost sounded like chickas. I guess that explains who she is, another reincarnated soul. From my favorite fanfiction Dreaming of Sunshine. But I would prefer this to canon, because she can change things for the better, while anyone else would only fuck it up. Hmmm, this should probably be the last time I talk to her. She can make things better, I'd only fuck it up. 'Good luck dear, you're going to need it, believe it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello again everybody! You all probably thought I had forgotten about this, but ,as you can see, I have not. It is kind of rough, but I thought you would like to read it sooner rather than later. Thank you guys for all your support, it brings a warm feeling to my cold, dead heart. And thank you, again, Silver Queen for letting me publish this, it means a lot. Without further adieu, let's dive in!

P.S. I'm also looking for a beta, because I know that this needs work. I'm always looking to improve, so long as your critique is better than just, "This is really bad, do better or stop writing." :| That is very unhelpful. I want to enjoy creating this as much as you should enjoy reading it. It doesn't have to be much, but everything helps! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Kaede came back, not too long after Shikaku got here. "Shikaku-san! Long time no see. I see you've been busy," he made a point to look over at my pen.

"Haha, yes, this is Shikamaru-chan and Shikako-chan. They were born in September." Shikaku slouched over to the counter where Kaede stood. "So, I need to order..."

They talked business and prices for a little over 20 minutes, until finally they were bowing at each other and the little tykes were swooshed away. It's a weird custom to get used to, people bowing that is. Where a firm handshake would seal the deal, a deep bow was a sign of respect. It's just so Japanese. I had even read, before when I was a bit of a dweeb, that really Japanese people bowed when talking on the phone, because it was just so customary for them to bow at those times, lol like what even!

Kaede strode behind Shikaku and turned the lock as soon as he was out. "Alright! Ryo-kun, let's get to work on some of these orders," he clasped his hands together and a smile radiated from his face region, ugh, it burns. But first (let me take a selfie) snack time for me! A banana is peeled and a juice box is placed on my little work bench next to Kaede's bench. He picks me up from the pen and I head over to my little bench and food, mostly for the food (is this how a psychology experiment rat feels? Positive reinforcement with food being the motivator to enjoy being at a work bench?). I smell Kaede's happy chakra burning hotter as it rolls off his skin. Ok, I'm starting to really like him, he's just too cute like this!

Ito grabs a couple of instruments from the other side of the room, as directed, and brings them over to the work bench. Kaede brings the rest of the supplies over and begins explaining what everything is, what it's for, and when to use it. This is really more of an overview because it is Ito's first day and he'll have a life time to really learn the tools and techniques. The first thing that Kaede was teaching Ito to make, was a nail. A fair size and extremely simple, Ito began to learn the process.

As Ito heated up the forge as directed, he explained the steps verbatim. "The three H's are heating, holding, and hitting. First, bring the forge to the correct temperature. Second place the metal into the forge, using a tong, vise, or clamp, and cover it with more charcoal. And third a hammer is used to mold the piece in any way that is desired," maybe not exactly verbatim, but close enough. Soon the forge was roaring and they began to work. I watch with dazzled eyes.

I had been an artist who mostly worked in 2D, but the few 3D classes I had, had always been extremely fun. This was art, plain and simple. It could be beautiful and elegant, but mostly it is rough and exact. My inner artist couldn't help but to love being in the smithy watching ninja stars and swords, and hinges and nails, and door handles and pulleys being created. The sounds and smells and tastes and sometimes I could even feel the chakra being produced; it's a cacophony of senses that will always put me at ease. That calms the demons and placates my heart.

I woke in the pen with the smell of fresh air hitting my senses. It was cooler than earlier, leading me to believe it is dark out. "Hey there sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Kaede asks softly. I sit up and look over at him by the door. His smile is as warm as always.

"Mhm," I mumble. I look around, only to not find Ito. "Where's Ito?"

Kaede came over and picked me up out of the pen. "He's getting cleaned up, then we're all getting Minami's." I pout up at him, this jerk thinks that Ito can just join us on our trips to Minami's! "Don't give me that look. He's earned it." He finished cleaning up around the shop before Ito returned.

"Did you know that people with guilty consciences are more easily startled by loud nois-" I stopped mid word and yelled. Kaede flinched, dropping a vice. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that. Anyway, just an interesting science fact." I smiled up at him.

He face palms and whispers something to Nao, but only a few words are discernable. I start to feel guilty, but can't take it back now. The taste of sawdust reaches me just before Ito walks through the door.

"Ah, Ryo-kun, ready for some well deserved desserts?" Kaede looks like a proud father seeing his son after a long time. Ito nods back slightly, reserved and polite. It makes me want to slap his face. Kaede scooped me up, placing me on his shoulders and sauntering out, with Ito in front of him, and fliped off the lights. "Is the smithy all you thought it would be? Or better?" He asked Ito while we headed to the center of town.

"It was a pleasant first day. I look forward to learning more about everything," he replied like a politician. We began our way towards the village center; the closer we got, the more packed it became. The smithy was a part of the inner village, so it wasn't very far.

The smells were tantalizing and the sounds of sizzling meat and vegetables, irresistible and happy, while pleasant chatter was heard. Here in the Akimichi district, the mood was always saturated with the food. Slowly we made our way to dango heaven, with light conversation between Kaede and Ito. I listened and tried to keep my stomach quiet. When I finally felt sweet nirvana, the idiot Ito had to ruin it.

"So, do you think you'll be joining me in the smithy, Kameyo-chan?" it was such an innocent question. It was something that I hadn't really thought about, to be a part of the ninja around us or to simply help from the background.

"Why would I want to work with you?" I say with all the sass of a four year old. The flashy allure of Naruto had captured many people's attention, but I hadn't started watching it until after reading DOS. Yeah it was good, but so many died. I was born to a background character, I'd probably die a background character; it had happened before. Maybe I should get some training. But Shikako is here. She helped so many of these characters, people. She'd probably keep me alive longer than I would by myself, even if it would make me a burden. Whatever, I can think about it later.

"Kameyo! That was very rude," Kaede chided. "Apologize to Ryo-kun." I recoiled and almost refused, but gave in anyway.

"Sorry, Ito-kun," I sneered.

"Apology accepted, but that's sad to hear. I would have loved to show you my worth," he taunted. This asshole thinks he's better than me. I'll show you worth, fucktard, and I promptly dropped one of my dango on his head. Fight me, shrimp.

Kaede finally had enough, "Kushikimeka Kameyo! You have finally crossed the line today!" I was picked up off his shoulders and set on the ground. He then leaned in close and made a promise to the future about what would happen when we got back home. "Now, give Ryo-kun the rest of your dango and say you're sorry."

"Ito-kun," I paused, looked up at this fucker's face and finished with, "bite my ass, ya stupid-head!" I then bolted away from them into the crowd, and ate the last of my dango. Freaking kid! Thinks he's some hot shit, I'll show him. My feet take me rather far, until I'm out of the crowd and able to think without the sensory overload.

Oh god, I just called him a stupid-head! Of everything I could have said, my brain chose that. I hate myself. I find a bush away from the road and hide beneath it, curling into a ball to die, again. Doing this a second time is so much worse; at least last time I had a knife in my gut and a large slash across my neck. May I'll die of hypothermia, I hear it's awful. Going numb, limbs shutting down, the heart pumping until you fall asleep and never wake up.

Damn that's boring, if I die it should be more epic. This second "life" was probably a gift. I shouldn't just lay here. I could help Shikako or Naruto. Maybe as a ninja or as a smith. Two very real options. But equally impossible if I die, under a bush in some park. Way to go, temper. Damn, it never used to be a problem. Until I came here, and Ito showed his stupid face.

I was probably hiding for only like five minutes, but it felt so much longer. Something's burning, I sit up quickly and instantly regret it, making my insides outsides. But the smell and taste of burnt rice is still there, when a hand grabs the back of my shirt and drags me out.

I'm held at eye level with some silver haired OH MY FUCKING STARS, Kakashi-FUCKIN-Hatake! This mother of all heart throbs is even better looking in "real life" than all the lemon fics out there. Granted, he's like 14 or something, but still… for a kid, quite the looker. Damn was I born at the wrong time. His eye twitched.

"You going to stare all day, 'cause that'll cost ya, sweet thang!" I stuck out my tongue and pulled down my eyelid like they do in every anime. That shook him up and he acted like a cat with tin foil on its head, foiled again. Then I was thrown over his shoulder and taken home very quickly, too quickly for an already stirred stomach. Vomit is really awful, especially when it's all over someone else, well it's especially awful for them.

"That'll teach you to say such things to older guys," he tried to scold. But I think he secretly liked the sass, who doesn't? We were just outside my front door and if I thought throwing up the first two times were bad, this feeling was 100x worse.

"I'll take it back, if you take me back," I squirm around until he sets me down. I look up at him with my big puppy-dog eyes, all the better to beg with, my dear. His face steels over, though, and I'm left to pout as he knocks on the door. It's opened almost immediately and the prickliest cactus is waiting for me. Joy.

"Thank you, Kakashi, I know you had tonight off, so thank you very much," Kaede grabbed my shoulder and pulled me through the door. This is how people trapped on the Titanic felt, shit, too soon. Wait, is it? Whatever, I should say too soon for everything, just in case.

"I'm just glad I was nearby when the little scamp ran off," his eye crinkled and I waited for the other shoe to drop.

"How can I repay you? Is there anything in the shop you want? It's yours," he grabbed his key to the shop.

"Maa, maa, don't worry about it," he waved it off, like he didn't have care in the world.

"I insist, how about a free sword repair anytime you would like? Or a set of kunai?" then he turned to me. "Kameyo-chan, say thank you and sorry for all the trouble you caused." His hand on my shoulder tightened like a vice.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," I bowed, if only to get free. Kaede also bowed, probably because he was going to say sorry next. "And I'm sorry for throwing up on you." I'm an idiot, sigh.

"WHAT?!" Kaede roared, "Now you must take something and I will wash your shirt immediately!" He finally stood back up only to realize he had left. Kaede was confused, but turned his attention back to me, shit. Is it too late to run away again? He locked the door, yes, yes it is. He picked me up gingerly, sighing heavily. I kicked off my shoes quickly before we left the foyer and wrapped my arms around his neck in hopes of softening his anger.

We were in the kitchen and I was set down at the table. He wandered off, coming back with crackers and water. "For your stomach," they were set down in front of me. Then a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. I ate a cracker, knowing he was right. I throw up way too much, due to sensory overload. The marketplace then moving too fast, was just a bad combo. Kaede sat down, then, next to me and held my hand. "Sorry, I was so mad. You had me worried, what with your…. condition and all the people. Why did you run off?"

Well I guess there's the other shoe. "I don't know, I was just so mad. Ito…-kun has been here for only a day and he's already eating dango with us? Not fair!" I chomp down on a cracker, "Next you're going to tell me he's moved in!" Wait, what's with that look on his face? Fuck me sideways, he didn't.

"Well, princess, he moved in today, I was going to tell you over dango," he muttered something about how well that turned out, but I ignored it thinking about how things were going to be from now on. Much more annoying and tiresome, that's for damn sure.

"For how long?"

"Well, about ten years or about when he's 19," he paused to make sure I was following. "His parents and I have an agreement, so he'll be living here and I'll be teaching him everything I know. So, please try to get along."  
I see how things are, everything is greased easily with green, or whatever color the money is we use here. "But why is he here?"

"It's how I was taught, and my master was taught before me," was his easy response. Whatever, I can try my darndest to avoid him and that'll be the end of that.

"Umkay, just so long as he doesn't touch me too much, we'll be cool," I finished my water and left to go brush my teeth.

In the morning, Kaede shouted for me to wake up, like always, but he didn't seem nearly as stressed. And the rest of the day passed like any other, except, Kaede had time to stop and talk to me more, while Ito tended the fire, something Kaede normally had to do himself. I napped and colored and generally was bored like every day, but Kaede seemed happier.

"Kaede, I'm gonna go play outside!" I had climbed the fence and was at the door when he came over and picked me up.

"Ko-chan, aren't you a little young to play outside by yourself?" he covered my face region with kisses until I giggled like a little girl, oh right, I am one.

"But Kae~de~! It's really pretty outside! And I won't go far. Just to the park!" I whined. It never worked before, but he's in a good mood now. I crossed my fingers, metaphorically.

He huffed out a sigh, "Alright, don't be gone too long, come back for lunch when you're hungry."

"Yay!" I nearly screamed in his ear. I gave him a quick hug and promptly squirmed out of his grasp. Opening the door, I took in a great deep breath and sneezed. Damn fresh air, soaked in chakra, always messing with my nasal passages.

I ran to the park to find other children out playing. Most seemed about two or three years older than me and they were playing, what I think the colloquial term being, ninja. Basically games to simulate ninja training. Wait, does Hitler live here? Too soon. Kids unknowingly training for a life of death and danger, while some happy parents smile on, this is super creepy. Wlep, I'm Audi TT. I turn on my heel when a little girl, damn it, I'm also a little girl, when one of my peers tapped my shoulder.

"What's up, buttercup?" I instantly throw her way, pivoting back around.

She just tilted her head to the side, like a dog. Then introduced herself as if I hadn't said anything, "Hi, I'm Aiko and you are?"

I sized her up. Aiko, was slightly taller than me with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs loose and big, black eyes that screamed Uchiha. Well, when in Konoha.

"Kameyo," it was curt and to the point. Her eyes somehow got bigger when I said this.

"So do people call you Ko? Cause people call me Ko!" She was so excited about this fact she began to jump up and down. "You can call me Ko, can I also call you Ko?" The actual fuck?

"Only Kaede calls me Ko, so no, don't," I reply simply.

"But, we could be like twins!" she insisted.

"Twins don't have the same name, otherwise it would be impossible to tell them apart," science bitch! "Besides we don't look the same." Ooh, bet you didn't think of that! Hold, up. Bitch how you not the hobbit, again? Right, right, umkay, umhm, ok, kiss kiss. "And you're taller than me, so no."

And here came the waterworks, sigh, God dammit. "But why not?" came her blubbering.

"I just told you why, but I guess we could be friends or something...or something," I'm leaning more towards 'or something' like acquaintances or the distant relative you only see at reunions. Something like that.

She brightened back up, then smiled and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me to where the other kids were playing. "Itachi-kun! This is my new friend Kameyo-chan!" Said psychopath turned to look our way and smiled fondly. Fu~ck! He's cute as hell. Why is literally everyone here perfect? I mean besides the crazy. So hot, but so crazy!

"Nice to meet you, Kameyo-chan, I'm Aiko-chan's cousin, Itachi," said the little gentleman. Freaking cute.

"Back at ya!" I slapped him on the back in a fun kind of greeting, but I put too much force behind it, forcing him to stumble forward. He was completely off guard and extremely confused. "Oops, sorry, kid," I smile hoping to sweep the incident under the rug, so he won't remember it and kill me later when he takes out the clan. Sure he's a pacifist, but that obviously means shit when he kills almost his entire clan. Even though he's just a kid right now, he's way more powerful than I will ever be. However, he was very sweet and invited me to play ninja with him and his cousin.

I played for a bit, but soon was hungry and returned home to eat. Playing with children is exhausting, always running around and they're constantly trying to outdo you. I much prefer the serenity of the smithy and stayed there after lunch to watch them work.

And thus is how most of our time was spent, me going out and making "friends" then coming back to watch Kaede and Ito work. It was easy and always interesting. The new games we learnt from the older kids were usually kind of stupid, but Itachi and Aiko seemed to like them. They were more like ninja pre-training, creating a surreal atmosphere for me. But games of hide and seek were my favorite, thanks to Nao, I was always the last to be found. Which always pissed off Aiko, which only made me want to hide better.

I slowly began to get on well with them and the other kids, but I always kept Ito at arm's reach. He was nice enough to me though, well, he tried his best to stay as far from me as possible, which I was more than ok with. Kaede didn't seem to notice, which was worked just fine. The three of us ate dinner together, which tended to be awkward. I simply ate faster and left the cleaning up to the boys, and the cooking, I have far more important coloring books to color in! Sometimes Kaede would persuade me into drying the dishes. Ito merely watched with smug amusement, *cough cough* asshole *cough*.

Spring passed by and soon it was summer. Then Kaede pulled up a topic I've been thinking a lot about. Would I like to start Shogakko in the Fall or wait for the Academy in a few years. Nao had always wanted me to choose, but Kaede wanted me to take over the smithy. Since her death, he became far more open to the idea of letting me choose, even if all my struggles with chakra made the choice seem obvious to him.

"So, princess, would you like to come work with daddy and Ryo-kun in the smithy, or go off to school to be a ninja?" it was a biased explanation of the events, but he wanted to keep me close by.

"I want to go to the academy and be a smith with Kaede." His face showed just how confusing that sounded to him.

"That's not how it works, Ko-chan," he tried to explain. But I already knew that it would.

"Yeah it does, Itachi-kun said that not all people who go to the academy make it through and that some people even plan to do other things once they've passed," it was as simple as that.

"But with your...condition, you can't even use chakra," Kaede forged on, trying to reason with me.

"Then I'll try extra hard. I just want to be able to learn more about ninjas before I try to make weapons for them," and be able to protect myself.

"But you would be behind in learning to blacksmith."

"Then I'll work on it after class!" boom, checkmate!

"Ko-chan,"

"Father! I want to go to the Academy!"

He smiled, never before hearing me call him that. "I'm still not sure about this. So, we'll go to the Academy and talk to someone about this, if it's what you really want."

I smiled then too, and slapped his shoulder, happy we got this far.

"How about we go to Minami's? To celebrate!" Kaede couldn't stop smiling. He picked me up and threw me onto his shoulders, and called for Ito.

The next day we closed the shop early and went to the Academy to get everything sorted out. I was looking forward to seeing Naruto's teacher, Mizuki?, until I realized he would be too young right now to be teaching. So we met some stranger and they said everything that I had and elaborated even more. Kaede was fairly convinced, but the final nail in his coffin were my puppy-dog eyes. I have never smiled so much here. I get to play the ultimate role of background character, from never becoming a famous ninja to selling them weapons like a NPC. But most importantly, it would be safe and I wouldn't have a hard life of danger and excitement.

It's not too late to change my mind is it?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yo, short chapter to hopefully set the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Soon Itachi left for the academy, leaving me with Aiko. She is Itachi's age, and would join him at the Academy in a year or two, but she just isn't a genius like him. However annoying as she was to begin with, his growing up seems to have mellowed her out. Something I will not complain about.

"Kameyo-chan, we should visit him after his first day of class, maybe pick him up afterwards?" I shrugged a response, not really sure how close that would be or at what time. "Come on, we could get dango together!" my ears pricked up at that.

"Umkay, when and where?"

"How about we meet back up after lunch and walk to the Academy. I don't think it lasts much longer than that, and we can play on the way!" she smiled. A natural born leader, always taking charge and moving us forward.  
Once she calmed down, she was actually very fun to play with. We also had a lot in common, mostly our food choices. Every week we would go to a different sweets shop in hopes of finding a perfect dish. There have been a few close calls. In all honesty, she is the Hufflepuff to my Slytherin.

We played ninja for a little while longer, but it was kind of boring without as many kids as there used to be. So we split for lunch early.

Kaede was making soup when I walked into the kitchen. "Ah, princess, just in time!" He pulled a bowl from the cabinet as I sat at the table. "Can you guess whose birthday is coming up?" My bowl was placed down in front of me as he also sat down with a bowl.

"Ummm… Kaede's?"

"Nope, the Nara twins, they'll be one at the end of the month," I nearly choked on my soup. "Are you ok?" I nod yes, but get up to grab a glass and some water. Clambering onto the counter to reach he finishes with, "And you're invited to their party." I wobble and almost fall off, but catch myself mid-topple. "Careful, Ko-chan!" Kaede came and grabbed a glass and me at the same time. He filled the glass and set me back on the floor.

"Can I get them cool presents?" I sit back at my seat and begin to eat.

"Ahh, I was just going to get them something simple," he sat as well and saw my face.

"Please~?" I looked up with puppy eyes.

His hand dragged across his face, but he agreed. "What do you want to get for them?"

I though while I ate, and then the idea struck.

September 22nd soon came and my gifts were wrapped in green wrapping paper with silver bows. I was all dressed up and so were Ito and Kaede.

Yoshino answered the door and we were ushered into the living room where a lot of people were standing around. Akimichis, Yamanakas, and Naras were talking and a banner with Shikako's and Shikamaru's names were spelled out, hung in the archway between the living and dining rooms. We were very much outsiders.

I found the table with presents and set on it my two smallish boxes. Aside from the banner, there weren't any decorations, but some music was playing from a radio and all the chakras mingled into a mess. Had I not been getting outside and playing with others as much, I would be very overwhelmed. Yet, with all these calm people, it was exactly whelming.

I wound my way over to the Shikas, who had two little friends, Ino and Choji. They were rolling around together on a blanket, some more than others. Choji mostly just drank from his bottle.

I plopped down next to them and pulled out some crayons and paper from my pockets. Even though it was a dress, it's still a ninja dress. I drew them all as best I could, curse you fine motor skills, or lack thereof!

The adults walked around and soon Ito came over to us as well.

"You can't sit with us!" I used my best Gretchen Weiners voice. He didn't understand, no one ever did. But Shikako's head turned.

"Why not?" he sat down anyways.

I knew she was listening, but the word vomit spilled out, nonetheless, "On Wednesdays, we wear pink." I pointed to my socks and matching bow.

"They're not wearing pink," boo you whore!

"Well, they're nice children."

He gave me a stupid look then. "And what am I?"

"Ummm, a stupid-head," I smiled at him.

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not very nice then," my smile never left my face, but his face scrunched up.

Shikako started to look at me more then, so I patted her head and began to "draw" her again.

Soon it was time for cake, and the twins were plopped into high chairs and little cakes were placed in front of them, each with a single candle. They didn't even try to blow them out, opting for drooling and waiting for someone to do something. Then Shikako's fist plummeted into the tiny cake, and the party resumed. A small slice of vanilla cake was given to me and soon presents were being opened back in the living room.

There were bottles and socks and bibs all around and next were my gifts. Kaede's voice boomed with warmth, "Ko-chan picked these out especially for the twins." Green paper went flying and Shikamaru had a new Green and black blanket with a pillow built in.

"So that he always has a place for his head when he naps!" I spoke up. Yoshino looked happy and Shikaku smiled and wrapped Shikamaru in it, much to his delight.

Next was Shikako's gift. When it was opened a thick book was in Yoshino's hands. She seemed confused, but I just smiled and explained, "So you can read her stories about the demon fixes and history!" There was a small gasp, the wound of the attack only a year old. Shikako couldn't take her eyes off of me. And everyone smiled and moved on to the next gifts.

We left well before the end of the party, and made it back to the smithy well before it was too late. They went back to work and I went to color, glad to help Shikako. I remember reading about her love of reading and her plight to find books about those events. Maybe she won't have to look as hard with this book. She can use all the help she can get.


End file.
